Edd10: War of the Worlds
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: Double-D, Eddy and Ed, must travel across the universe, in order to find the Peace Orb! The symbol of peace across the universe! With Ed and Eddy's new powers, Sarah, Jimmy and Johnny joining them, and the Kankers, can Edd10 save the universe? RnR! CH6!
1. Chapter 1

(I do NOT own any of this!)

CH1: A hero's work is never done… sigh…

The alarm clock rang in a familiar room; a familiar 16 year old boy got out of his bed and rubbed his eyes 'Another day, another dollar.' he thought. He went to his bathroom, took a shower and brushed his teeth, then went to his closet. The boy got on blue jeans, a black shirt and a green jacket, and finally went down stairs.

He went into the kitchen and got a bowl "Good morning Eddward!" the mother of our hero Double-D walked into the room. "Hey mom." Double-D poured his cereal "Remember that you need to deliver those letters to Mrs. Beady today." Double-D sighed "Yeah… I remember." He smiled "Oh! I almost forgot! Eddy wanted to talk to you this evening." "Oh!" He saw the clock. "I gotta go!" he grabbed his bag and ran out "By mom!" "By dear!"

Double-D ran down the street trying to get to school "I'm never gonna get there in time… unless…" he pulled back his left sleeve and revealed a dark green watch with a black disk on the top with a light green hourglass in the center "Going hero!!" he slapped the Omnitrix down and was engulfed in a green light and he was transformed into a red manta ray like creature "Jetray!!! I love this!" he said and flew into the sky.

He almost reached the school, until he heard an alarm nearby, he sighed "A hero's work is never done…" he flew back to the sound and it was a bank robbery. There was a green flash over Double-D and he became a purple creature with one eye and an Omnitrix symbol on his chest "Chromastone!!!!" he yelled and ran at the robbery.

"We got all the money!" one robber said "Good!! Lets go!!!" the boss yelled, but Chromastone appeared in front of them and he sighed "When will you bad guys learn?" he shot energy beams at the robbers. The flew through the air after the hit and Chromastone picked up the money and brought it back to the bank, and finally transformed into Jetray and flew back to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

CH2: The Galactic Council

As Double-D sat in his seat at Peachcreek High School, the other children were sitting down while listening to the news on their mini radios "Hey Double-D?"

"What is it Eddy?" "Have ya got master control back yet?" "Eddy, I can't do that, I've tried and tried but it's no use." Eddy sighed. "Class!" the teacher yelled and they all sat up "Now we shall start our studies with basic grammar." They all moaned.

During PE, Double-D was lifting weights when "Omnitrix Transport activated!" the Omnitrix said. "Hey Double-D!" Eddy said while walking over with Ed. But the 3 were sucked into a green light and disappeared.

The 3 were in a vortex "Why does this always happen!?!?!?" Eddy screamed "I am pudding skin!!!!!!" Ed said dumbly, but they found that they were now in a dark room that filled with light. "Hello Eddward!" the 3 looked down and saw Azmuth "The mutant rat!!!!!!!" Ed said "Hey Azmuth!" Double-D and Eddy said at once "There is NO time for greetings! Come with me." He pressed a button on his wrist and they were transported into a bigger room. That looked like the League of Nations… but with aliens "Welcome… to the galactic counsel! Each race has their own ambassador that comes here for very important discussions." The 3 looked at the rat sized alien "And what does that have ta do with us?" Eddy asked "Well it doesn't involve the 2 of you! It only involves Eddward!" Double-D looked at him "Why does this involve me?" Azmuth sighed "You are not only the ambassador of earth… but the galaxy!!" Double-D looked at him very confused.

"He is to find the peace orb!? He is only a child!!" said an alien that looked like a squid with a brain for a head "This Child is the wielder of the Omnitrix!!!" Azmuth snapped back "Oh of course!! The wielder of the all mighty Omnitrix!!!" the alien said sarcastically. Double-D smirked "Well maybe this can make you believe!!" he slapped down the Omnitrix and transformed into Swampfire "Swampfire!!!" He said and everyone gasp and was stunned "It does exist!!" one said "Azmuth did create it!!" another said. "This child should be the one to return the peace orb!" Azmuth stated and they all clapped.

The 4 sat at a table in the middle of a park "Ok! Question 1: What is the peace orb? And 2: I'm the ambassador of the galaxy!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Azmuth sighed "To answer the first, the peace orb is the symbol of peace in the galaxy that brings peace to every planet of the galaxy. And to answer the second, yes you are!! You wield the Omnitrix, the most powerful device in the universe!!! Did you think that you would live the life of a normal human after you stole it from me???" "Why can't you let that go?" Double-D moaned.

"So Double-D has to find it?" Eddy asked "Yes! Someone has stolen it, and Eddward is to find it." "I'm not going to do this if my friends can't go!" Double-D said and crossed his arms "Fine!" Azmuth jumped onto Double-Ds wrist and turned to a certain way, and then it shot 2 beams of green lightning at the 2. "Hey!" Eddy said "Eddy! Try to grow!" Azmuth told him "What?" Eddy asked confused "Do it!!" Azmuth demanded and Eddy sighed. He tensed and started to grow from his normal height to 9 feet in size "WHA!?!?!?" Azmuth smirked "I have equipped you with, what you call Humongosaurs powers"Azmuth tuned to Ed. "Speak imbecile!!" Ed looked at him mad "I am not an imbecile! I am a hard working human being with much potential to show the world!" Double-D and Eddy looked shocked "What have you done with Ed?" Azmuth turned to Double-D "He has gained intelligence through the powers of Brainstorm. He also has gained electric powers." Ed flicked his fingers and sparks came form them "Amazing!" Ed said intellectually.

"You shall start your journey tomorrow! Pack everything you need, that includes food, water, sleeping bags, everything you need!" the 3 friends saluted their small friend as he teleported off to his planet.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3: 3…2…1…blast off!

Eddy jumped up in his kitchen, trying to get a box of cereal from the top of his fridge "Oh, how will I get it down?" Eddy asked sarcastically.

"Oh! I know!" he suddenly grew 5ft and grabbed the box.

"I love this power!" he grinned; he then shrunk to normal size and packed it in his travel bag.

30 minutes later, he arrived in the junkyard and his 2 friend were there "Late… as… usual" Ed said and shook his head.

"Hey! Just because you got a brain does not mean that you can downsize me! I do that to you!" Double-D sighed "Can you 2 just stop?" as they quarreled, Azmuth appeared.

"Can you 3 go 5 minutes without fighting?" they turned and saw the little creature "Azmuth!" the 3 ran to him.

"Are you ready?" the 3 nodded their heads. The little alien pressed a button on his wrist, and a giant spaceship appeared. It was a blue and green, almost bottle shaped ship

"Amazing…" Ed said with aw "Quite…" Double-D answered. But suddenly, an alarm went off in the watch "Intruder alert! Enemy life form detected!" the watch told the 4.

The Ed's went into battle position, ready for anything, but then Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy and Johnny2x4 came out from behind the trash. "Ed, if you get on that ship, I'm telling mom!" Sarah yelled "Tattling? Your species is quite unintelligent…"

Azmuth shook his head "What's with the talking rat?" Kevin asked with a smirk.

"Did you make it double dork?" Double-D crossed his arms "You should watch what you say… before you get hurt."

Double-D made a sly smile. "You think that you dorks can beat me?" Kevin smirked with a little evil giggle.

"What's that buddy? Plank says that you guys wouldn't last 3 seconds!" Eddy walked up to Kevin. "Why don't you pick on someone twice your size… like me?"

Eddy grew 7 feet and kicked Kevin into the trash "That's it!" Kevin ran at Eddy and punched him in the nuts "…Ow…" Eddy grabbed his crotch and fell in pain "Well… is that it?" Kevin laughed and Double-D sighed.

"Never sent a duplicate dino to do a real dino's job." Double-D activated his watch and switched to the right hologram and slapped it down.

In a green flash, he became Humongosaur "Humongosaur!" he ran at Kevin and slapped him away, then turned back. "You ok Eddy?"

Eddy got up and shrunk back "Yeah… let's finish this!" Eddy grew 5 feet and Double-D turned in Swampfire "Hey Kevin! You're about to get your PHD! Punched, head, decimated!" Swampfire ran at Kevin and punched him in the stomach reputedly. "Eddy! Throw me!" Ed said to his friend.

Eddy threw Ed at Kevin while Ed charged up a lightning punch; Ed hit Kevin in the side and sent him flying. "Yeah!" the 3 said together.

Azmuth walked up "Well, you 3 sure can fight! At least against a jock!" the 3 laughed a little "Now, are you ready?" the 3 nodded "Hey! Let me and Jimmy come or I'm telling mom!" Sarah looked mad "Yeah! Let me and Plank come too!"

Azmuth sighed in defeat "Fine! Just get aboard!" they all got aboard the ship. The engines fired up… and 3… 2… 1… blast off! The ship shot into the sky, they were off!


	4. Chapter 4

CH4: A Kink in the flight

Everyone sat in the main living room of the ship "Now I have a question." Jimmy said.

"How did you 3 do what you did?" the 3 told them everything that happened.

The watch, the squid face and everything else "You're telling me that you are the protector of the galaxy?" Sarah asked with a giggle.

"Hey! You saw what sock head did back on earth! He can turn into any alien in the universe!" Sarah just looked at him.

"By the way Eddward. How did you escape from the cell in Vilgax's Ship?" Azmuth asked Double-D.

Double-D rubbed his head and told the story

"Flashback"

The 3 Ed's were chained to the wall as Double-D spoke to Ed "Ed? Do you still have Wormy?" Double-D asked.

"Yep!" Ed said happily.

"Well then, tell Wormy to climb into my pocket and take out the green watch, then tell him to put it on my left wrist." Ed nodded and spoke.

"Ping pong, Google vista!" Wormy climbed out of his pocket and slithered over to Double-D. After getting out the watch and putting it on Double-Ds wrist.

"Good! Now… Omnitrix! Goop!" in a flash, Double-D was engulfed in a green flash and transformed into a green glob. He slid out of the chains and melted the others chains "Now it's time to kick butt!" Double-D said with happiness and anger.

"End flashback"

Sarah looked at Ed "You have a worm in your pocket?" Jimmy looked as if he was about to barf. But before that could happen, a loud booming sound was heard coming from outside "What was that?" Ed whispered.

"Be prepared for anything…" Double-D whispered back. But then, the door to their left flung open! And guess who… I will give you a clue… pure evil demon witches! "Kankers!" Eddy yelled with fear.

"Looks like we got ourselves a few wanted men!" Lee said happily "What do you mean?" Double-D asked suspiciously.

"After beating up Kevin, there was a big reward put on your heads! So we want first dibs." Marie said happily "We couldn't have made it out here without one thing! Big Ed's toys are very realistic!" May finally gave a happy giggle.

Double-D smirked "I don't think you can take us… dead cows!" the 3 Kankers shot steam from their ears. "Let's end this right now!" Eddy ran at Lee and grew 8 feet "That's new."

Marie said with a little surprise. Ed charged lightning in his hands "Let's end this, once and for all!" he threw the lightning at May but she dodge it. Eddy threw a punch at Lee, but she blocked it. "Time to monkey around!"

Double-D slapped down on the Omnitrix, then transformed into Spidermonkey! "Let's see how ya like a face full of web! Ha, ha, oo, oo!"

Spidermonkey flipped from wall to wall and punched Marie in every opening, then shot web in her face (Ha, ha!).

Eddy kept trying to hit Lee, but she kept blocking "The bigger they are…" Lee slid under Eddy and kicked him in the tail bone "The harder they fall!" Eddy fell and shrunk back to normal. "Nice shots big Ed!"

May kept dodging the bolts Ed shot, but then he made himself look like he was going to shoot to the left, and May dodged the fake shot, while Ed shot a real bolt at the right and hit her dead on! Spidermonkey dodged every punch that Marie threw.

"Hold still!" Spidermonkey kicked Marie and made her slide and hit a small trash can "Kiss my butt! Ha, ha, oo, oo!" he slapped his Omnitrix symbol and in a green flash, transformed into Swampfire. "This is gonna be a blast!"

Swampfire shot a faire ball at Marie… but it didn't affect her? "You're not the only one with talents, dream boat!" Marie morphed her hands into a spike balls "That's new…" Swampfire said surprised.

Eddy grew 14 Ft and grabbed Lee "Let's finish this!" he threw Lee into another room… "Good throw!" Azmuth told Eddy "Thanks!" he said smiling "Unfortunately… that room is the engine room!"

Eddy's face went pail and the ship shook. "Great! I knew Eddy would kill us some day!" Sarah said with anger "Ya gotta give him props though! Plank says that was one massive spin ball!"

The ship started to shake violently. It started to go into crash landing on a nearby planet; the ship hit the atmosphere, they fell and crashed on what seemed to be… a desert planet.

After getting everyone out of the wreckage, Double-D walked up to Lee I know that you have hidden talents, so I think we should join forces." Double-D held out his hand "Deal!" Lee shook his hand.

"But… only if we get a kiss! And not on the cheek either!" the 3 Ed's groaned "You just had to do that, didn't you?" Eddy asked, but he knew the answer…


End file.
